Rose With Thorns Black, Will Die In The Snow?
by Aimi Yumiko
Summary: Un pasado doloroso la persigue y aun es presente. Aunque abeces nos equivocamos y lastimamos a las personas que no queremos, pero que pasa cuando ya no podemos dar marcha atras. La rosa negra de espinas que aun nos persigue y aun cuando permanece intacta en la nieve. La espina que se entierra en mi piel cada vez más, cada día que ha de pasar


**Hola ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic, y ya no soy tan novata ya que publique un fin de AmuTo y me ha ido muy bien, espero que pasen haberlo. Bye espero que no estén molestos.**  
**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**0000000000000**

**Rose With Thorns** **Black****, Will Die In The Snow?**

Capítulo: Lágrimas no vistas

La familia Namikaze era una de las familias en el mundo de la farándula, debido a que todos los conformantes de esta familia siempre habían sido cantantes, era como un requisito de esta familia. Nunca había problemas en ese sentido ya que desde pequeños los niños de esa familia empezaban a apasionarse por el mundo de la música, Naruto era el hijo mayor de la actualmente familia Namikaze, él era ya un joven de 18 años que estaba escrito en la academia "Debuts It Now! Beginner". La academia pertenecía a tres familias: la familia Namikaze, Uchiha, Hyuuga.

Los hijos de la familia Namikaze & Uchiha eran muy unidos debido a que se conocían desde que tenían cuatro años, los dos se interesaban en la música, al igual que su amigo Sabaku No Gaara quien al igual que ellos amaba la música, ellos tres eran lo más unidos y se apreciaban mucho, aunque el rubio era totalmente diferente a ellos dos, se estimaban casi como hermanos. Naruto tenía una hermana menor de nombre: Naruko quien era igual de imperativa a él.

También estaban las dos hijas de la familia Hyuuga quienes eran totalmente frías y orgullosas, ellas dos se caracterizaban por sus "Shows" según Naruto, ellas mantenían mucho en la farándula debido a las fiestas que hacían o iban haciendo siempre al final un "espectáculo". Hoy era uno de esos días según un rubio de ojos azules, estaban en una enorme mansión llena de personas importantes y de persona que cuidaba la casa.

Naruto tenía una cara de aburrido, al igual que dos jóvenes que estaban a su lado luciendo un elegante traje de gala.

-Naruto, ¿Puedes comportarte? –le dijo su madre al aludido que tenía una cara de fastidio.

-Mamá, Yo te dije que NO QUERIA VENIR –resalto las últimas palabras el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No di…

-Onê-chan –la voz de la peli roja de ojos azules fue interrumpida por una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. –No debería contradecir a nuestra Okâ-san, Onê-chan –dijo la tierna niña de 17 años quien lucía un vestido estilo vintage corto de color pastel con unos tacones de tiras de color negro. Al lado de la joven se encontraba un hombre de ojos zafiro y de cabellos rubios quien también usaba un elegante traje debido a la ocasión.

-Buf, está bien, Ane-chan –dijo el rubio más pequeño mientras se acercaba hablar con sus amigos. Las dos mujeres sonrieron mientras que el rubio daba un suspiro. Naruto se acercó más a sus amigos mientras mascullaba unas palabras, estaba totalmente aburrido de las "fiestas" que hacían las hijas de la familia Hyûga, y todo porque sus padre eran amigos de ellos era que le obligaban a venir. Odiaba venir a un lugar que no le gustaba y más fingir que le gustaba.

-Quita esa cara de borrego a medio morir, dobe –le dijo un chico azabache que estaba recostado en la pared. –Claro lo dice alguien que casi mata a todos con la mirada, ¿No? –le dijo el rubio mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se recostaba a la pared.

-Hmp –fue el único sonido que emitió el azabache.

-¿Y cuándo llega la cumpleañera? –pregunto un peli rojo de ojos aguamarina. El chico estaba en las misma posición que los otros dos mientras mantenía su mirada fija en las enormes escaleras esperando a que de ahí bajara la cumpleañera para después empezar hacer uno du sus típicos "Shows". El oji aguamarina tenía totalmente una cara de fastidio pero al igual que sus amigos era obligado a venir.

000000000000000

Una chica de ojos aperlados y cabellos negros azulados estaba en frente a un espejo mientras se veía y de sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a caer pero estas parecían no ser vistas por nadie, algunas personas se encontraban en la habitación de paredes negras y pisos enchapados. Unas personas estaban organizando el vestuario, maquillaje, cabello, etc. Parecían que ignoraran a la joven que derramaba lágrimas.

-Hinata-sama, ya es hora que bajé –le dijo una de las personas del servicio. La chica lucía un hermoso vestido pegado al cuerpo largo de color blanco, su cabello estaba recogido con una moña a la mitad y el otro poco de cabello estaba ondulado de adorno de cabello usaba una mitra, y unos tacones de tiras blancos, el maquillaje que usaba era de color blanco a excepción de sus labios que estaban maquillados con un leve brillo color rosa.  
Los ojos de la chica mostraban mucho dolor mezclado con impotencia, nada más podía hacer, sus padres no le ponían ni un poco de atención, ni siquiera sabían porque ella era caprichosa o porque mantenía a veces llorando para sus padre ella nada mas era una niña rebelde que quería conseguir todo a cualquier costo, sin saber el terrible secreto que guardaba y que aún era presente en su vida, algo que no podía borrar ni aunque ella misma quisiese. Solo tenía una solución: Callar su dolor y ocultar su forma dulce por una caprichosa.

La mujer de 18 años siguió caminando por las largas escaleras mientras que las personas le quedaban mirando por su belleza.

-Hey, Naruto. Viene la actriz del Show –le susurro su amigo de cabellera roja mientras le señalaba a la hermosa joven. El rubio giró la mirada y vio a la hermosa chica, los ojos zafiro quedaron fijados viendo a la chica, no podía negar que esa chica era muy hermosa lo único que la dañaba era su actitud de _niña mal_.

-Hey, hey, sí sigues viéndola así, todos creerán que te gusta –volvió a susurrar su amigo peli rojo. Naruto estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho las palabras de su amigo.

-No creo que te escuche –le dijo el azabache.

-Si… ya me di cuenta –respondió él peli rojo.

Naruto seguía pensando en lo hermosa que era la hija mayor de los Hyûga, pero todos estos pensamientos se destruyeron haciéndole llegar a la realidad otra vez debido a un grito. -¡Dejadme en paz no quiero vuestra falsa falsedad! –grito con todas sus fuerzas la hermosa joven que hace poco el rubio lo miraba. Naruto llego a la realidad de a golpe, miro otra vez a la joven y el encanto que había visto hace poco en ella se borró.

-¡Hinata-sama, pare por favor! –le dijo la nana de la joven. La chica de cabellos azulados empezó a correr entre toda la multitud de gente que tan solo la veía absorto por lo que a cavaba de hacer, nadie entendía porque era así la mayor de las hija de Hyûga pero tan solo le ignoraron ya que este echo era muy común.

Hinata no le importo las miradas de los demás sobre ella tan solo siguió corriendo hasta que llego a la puerta y la abrió cerrándola de un portazo. Los ojos de la chica siguieron derramando lágrimas mientras que nadie le persiguió ya que para todas las personas los shows que ella montaba eran normales.

La chica siguió corriendo por todo el bosque que había para poder salir a la autopista debido que para llegar a la mansión Hyûga había que pasar una pequeña reserva natural; como un jardín. Hinata sintió que los tacones le estorbaban, paro en un enorme árbol de irukina; se recostó en este bajo la sombra. Viró la mirada viendo unos cristales sucios y rotos, los tomo y sin nada de delicadeza cortos las tiras de los hermosos tacones de cuero. Se quitó de un solo jalón los tacones y los voto sin importarle donde cayeran, mando sus manos a su cabello y destruyo el hermoso peinado que tenía, voto la tiara y demás accesorios, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos y rápidamente el maquillaje se corrió.  
Apretó el vidrio tan fuerte en su mano que se cortó pero pareció ignorar el dolor pues cogió la fina tela de su vestido –que ya estaba sucia y manchada de sangre –y empezó a cortarla hasta llegar a un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Una sonrisa de dolor se mostraba en los ojos de la chica-. Pero que le importaba a ella, si el mundo no se importaba por ella, porque ella le importaría lo que le pasara al mundo, ya no iba a volver hacer una chica dulce.

Todos la humillaron y maltrataron físicamente y psicológicamente, todos le hicieron daño y ni sus propios padre le creyeron, el mundo era un basura llena de escoria que eran todas las personas. Por ingenua fu que le pasó todo eso, por haber creído que había personas buenas cuando era al contrario en este mundo solo había basura que eran todos los hombres _sin excepción_. Odiaba a todos los hombres ya que gracias a uno su vida se había vuelto un infierno, todos los hombre eran mentirosos, patanes, abusadores, era escoria. Era por eso que se había vuelto una chica caprichosa, nadie, nadie veía a través de su dolor, debido a que nadie le creyó cuando hablo. Lo que le había sucedido no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-Mi vida es una mierda –rio con sorna. Siguió a recostada en el gran árbol, voltio a mirar hacia un pequeño lago qua había en el lugar; tenía un pequeño puente con un dibujo de una rosa negra, mismo dibujo que tenía Hinata tatuado en el cuello al lado derecho. Mando una de sus manos hacia el tatuaje.

000000000000000

La fiesta había seguido ya que la hermana menor de Hinata; Hanabi se había disculpado por los inconvenientes que había provocado su hermana mayor, aun así un rubia seguía discutiendo con su padre para poder irse de ese lugar. –Otô-san, Shite kudasai –rogaba el rubio a su padre para que le dejara ir.

-Naruto, eso se vería mal –le dijo el rubio mayor.

-Mal, mal lo que hace esa –No entendía por qué sus padres siempre le querían obligara quedarse en un lugar en el cual él no quería estar.

-Naruto, dirígete con más respeto a Hinata-chan. Ella es una mujer y tu un caballero ¿No? –le regaño su padre. Naruto tan solo asintió y bufo, el rubio mayor lo vio y sintió decepción de su hijo pero si seguía obligándolo a estar ahí solo haría que este se portara mal. –Muy bien vete, pero luego yo y tú hablaremos –se marchó el padre.

Naruto tan solo asintió y se marchó del lugar. Salió hasta el parqueadero donde estaba su carro deportivo Ferrari modelo 2012 de color negro. Oprimió un botón del llavero de la llave del carro y este inmediatamente abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar su dueño. Naruto arranco en el carro tomando la salida para vehículos. Salió rápidamente a la autopista y se sorprendió al ver a la misma chica de antes, rápidamente disminuyo la velocidad al ver como se encontraba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto el rubio. Está a la misma distancia de Hinata y esta tenía unas fachadas totalmente mal, además de que tenía sangre en su vestido lo que hizo preocupar más a Naruto pero a la vez se enfadó debido a que este no le respondió sino siguió caminando en esa fachada. –Oye, si vas así caminando por la autopista alguien pensara que te paso algo malo –volvió y hablo el rubio pero el silencio siguió por parte de la chica. –Oye, oye, ¿Por qué no subes a mi auto? –trato de ser caballeroso aunque de verdad sentía una ira tremenda al ver como esa chica lo ignoraba.

Un recuerdo vago en la mente de Hinata, como un Déjà vu y era verdad esto ya lo había vivido y gracias al haber aceptado esa propuesta es vez le ocurrió lo que le ocurrió. –No gracias –se atrevió a responder la chica de ojos perla.

- Vamos no te voy a hacer nada malo –bromeo. La chica se paró en seco y de sus ojos empezaron a caer gruesas lágrimas pero como el rubio estaba en el auto no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

000000000000000

-¿Gaara dónde está el dobe? –pregunto un azabache. Desde hace rato no veía a su amigo rubio y habían quedado de que hoy irían a ensayar pero este no daba luces.

-Ni idea –respondió el peli rojo mientras daba un sorbo a su trago. El azabache rodo los ojos mientras bebía el licor.

000000000000000

-¿En serio no quieres que te lleve? –dijo otra vez el rubio a la chica. Se encontraba ya fuera de su auto pero esta le había tratado groseramente y aun así él le estaba ofreciendo otra vez su ayuda. –Ya te dije que no –arrogantemente. Empezó a caminar y se perdió de la vista del rubio apenas dio la vuelta.

-Que chica tan arrogante –dijo mientras se subía a su vehículo. A como el retrovisor del automóvil. –Que te habrá ocurrido, Hinata…-chan

**000000000000000 **

**Wow nuestra Hinata es caprichosa. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido para que haya cambiado?, ¿Por qué tiene esa idea de los hombres? T.T **

**No creen que Naruto es muy caballeroso? Una cosa más la idea de que las chicas romperá el haato de ellos aun sigue nata, osea las mujeres seran las malas y causaran muho itami a ellos (Haato: Corazón. Itami: Dolor)**

**Bye**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
